<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undertale Multiverse Simulation by Misheru08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635593">Undertale Multiverse Simulation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misheru08/pseuds/Misheru08'>Misheru08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Undertale Multiverse Simulation Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Ask Bitty Error and Reader, Bitties are in high demand, Deltarune like Swap au, Everyone wants to wait to open the Main Plot door., I mean the swap characters replace their originals in DR, Interactive Fiction, I’m not sure what else to tag yet, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings will change as story progresses, Possible Papyrus/reader, Possible sans/reader, Reader plays a game, The main story is stuck behind a plot door., They want to play with bitties instead lol, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, original Deltarune characters are not swapped, swapping all original characters in DR will take extra planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misheru08/pseuds/Misheru08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You test a game for a friend. It is a simulation game based off Undertale. As you solve the puzzle to the door in game, your character is allowed to visit different Undertale AUs. Will you choose to befriend everyone you meet, or maybe have your character fall in love with someone? Is this really just a game?</p>
<p>A reader interactive story. No real update schedule it will be sporatic. Just a warning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Possible Papyrus/Reader - Relationship, Possible Sans/Reader - Relationship, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Undertale Multiverse Simulation Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Create a Character.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254107">Transported into a shitty dating sim as a shitty villainess who can die any second!?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndDespair/pseuds/ChocolateAndDespair">ChocolateAndDespair</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597377">You might have made the wrong choice...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat">TheCuriousCat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So originally I was just writing this in a self indulgent self insert that would have probably never seen the light of day, but then I decided to make a reader version. I’m curious to see how much the two versions will diverge from each other in the end. It seems like it would be a fun experience either way.<br/>Also Reader’s birthday is listed as it is because I thought it would be a cute Easter egg and nod to the fic’s creation. No other reason really.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days ago, you received dm from an online friend. The dm was a message and a link to the file of an Undertale fangame they were making. The message tells you for immersion to play with a VR headset. The game was a life sim game with different Undertale characters. We had been bouncing ideas and inspiration for the game together for a while. It seems they finally had a stable enough build for testing.</p><p>After several minutes of reminiscing, you download that game from the storage site linked in the dm. You would have tried it out sooner, but you had been distracted by work and other life responsibilities. The game takes a few minutes to download onto your computer. You browse the web while you wait. When the game was done downloading, you run it and slip your VR headset on. </p><p>Everything goes white. It turns out the main title screen is a white screen of the Antivoid with the working title of Undertale Multiverse Simulation in a black version of the Undertale font.  You clicked the orange and black *START button. The screen briefly fades to black before a character creation screen pops up in the white Antivoid with a black prompt box that appears blocking the generic character model. The first prompt in the prompt box appears, and you answer the prompts.</p><p>&gt;Enter Name.<br/>Reader</p><p>&gt;Select Gender.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Select Birthday.<br/>February 22</p><p>&gt;Select Soul Traits*<br/>*A maximum of two is allowed. </p><p>Patience: No need to rush because you have all the time in the world. </p><p>Integrity: You have your morals. You try not to lie.</p><p>Bravery: Nothing is too scary for you.</p><p>Kindness: You want to help everyone you can within reason, of course.</p><p>Perseverance: No matter how tough life gets, you will get back up and keep moving forward.</p><p>Justice: You have a strong sense of right and wrong. Be careful not to turn to VENGEANCE.</p><p>Determination: Anything is possible with a soul like this. Just be sure to avoid losing yourself in the process.</p><p>Primary:<br/>Secondary:</p><p>Ability Stats<br/>*Select Stat for more details<br/>STR: <br/>DEX: <br/>CON: <br/>INT: <br/>WIS: <br/>CHA: <br/>Total: 27</p><p>Strength (STR): It affects how strong you are, your stamina running, and how fast you can run. It also influences your ATK stat.</p><p>Dexterity (DEX): It determines your flexibility, reflexes, and balance. DEX will affect your dodging and DEF stat.</p><p>Constitution (CON): CON will affect how healthy you are and how well you can stomach questionable substances. This will affect your HP stat.</p><p>Intelligence (INT): INT will affect how smart you are. It can also affect how well you can investigate an area. It may affect your MP stat.</p><p>Wisdom (WIS): WIS will affect how intuitive you are. It can also affect your character’s decision-making ability.</p><p>Charisma (CHA): CHA can affect how likable your character is. It also affects how well you can lie or convince others to do stuff for you.</p><p>Then the prompt box disappears, allowing you to create your character from the game assets or import a digital model instead. You choose to import a void model of yourself that you made with your friend’s help into the game.  It probably doesn't have many custom assets to create an entirely personal character yet since it is something that friend made by themself.</p><p>Confirm your Choice?<br/>Yes or No</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please vote on what soul color(s) you want Reader’s soul to be. I’ll probably take the two highest traits as their soul colors unless some one as a good argument for a pair of traits. Also unlike other stories this choice is permanent. You won’t be able to cycle through souls. Choose wisely.</p>
<p>Patience<br/>Integrity<br/>Bravery<br/>Kindness<br/>Perseverance<br/>Justice<br/>Determination</p>
<p>Also vote on how you want the ability stats distributed.<br/>STR:<br/>DEX:<br/>CON:<br/>INT:<br/>WIS:<br/>CHA:<br/>Total: 27</p>
<p>Oh also what kind of job should reader get?<br/>A. Work at Grillby’s<br/>B. Work at Muffet’s<br/>C. Bitty Shop/shelter<br/>D. Freelance work</p>
<p>Also if you wanna chat or ask questions about the story and you don’t feel comfortable posting in the comments I have a tumblr.<br/>misheru08.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The game shows you the generated profile it made in the form of a cute ID card and asks you to confirm the data.</p>
<p>Name: Reader<br/>Birthday: February 22<br/>Soul Traits:  Integrity (primary) and Kindness (secondary)</p>
<p>Confirm?<br/>Yes  No</p>
<p>You click on the yes button, and the screen fades to black.</p>
<p>Several minutes pass before the darkness fades from your screen, and the world materializes around you. Your avatar stands in an apartment. The top corner of the screen labels your location as “Your Apartment.” It was a classic two-bedroom apartment, according to the in-game map feature. Well... Mostly normal. There seems to be a door in the hall that was locked and, according to the map, lead nowhere. The map showed the door as a gray line in the wall with a little padlock symbol next to it, but it doesn't show any space beyond it as the other rooms did. As a result, the lack of a room showing up can’t be from not exploring it since you haven't really moved from your starting position. You walked to the strange door and tried the knob even though the map already told you it’s locked. The doorknob turns, but nothing happens. It doesn’t open, but there isn’t a visible keyhole either. Weird.</p>
<p>After that, you decide to check your in-game inventory system. Said game construct sat floating above your head. It looked like the sylladex from the Homestuck comics. In one of the cards was a smartphone. You selected the card. The phone had an app called Menu. You clicked it, and it opened your game menu. It gave you the option of Stats, Cell, Quests, and Collectibles. You select Stats.</p>
<p>Stats<br/>Reader<br/>LV: 1<br/>HP: 14<br/>MP: 9<br/>ATK: 9 (0)<br/>DEF: 15 (0)<br/>LCK: ??? <br/>EXP: 0</p>
<p>Ability Scores<br/>STR: 4<br/>DEX: 5<br/>CON: 4<br/>INT: 4<br/>WIS: 5<br/>CHA: 5</p>
<p>Huh? You have pretty average Stats and some decent magic potential. Cool magic. You back out of stats and click the cell option. There were no numbers beside your own. Figures. Next, you check Quests. You have a few active quests already.</p>
<p>Quests<br/>&gt;Find a Job<br/>&gt;Locked Mystery Door</p>
<p>You clicked to expand the Find a Job quest.</p>
<p>Find a Job<br/>You just moved into a new town with a new apartment. Find a job so you can keep affording your current lifestyle. </p>
<p>Hint: You can search for jobs by exploring the town or checking your phone for job listings.</p>
<p>Rewards<br/>*A Job and 100 G.</p>
<p>You expanded the Locked Mystery Door quest.</p>
<p>Locked Mystery Door<br/>You found a Mysterious Door. What’s behind it? Who knows, because when you tried to open it, the door was locked. Find a way to open the door. Adventure is waiting just beyond it.</p>
<p>Hint: There are many ways to open the door. How you manage to open it will influence where your adventure takes place.</p>
<p>Rewards<br/>*A New Adventure</p>
<p>You close the quest log and close the Menu app. A minute passes with you flicking the screen as you scroll through all your available apps on the phone. Aside from the standard apps like the music app, the store app, and the internet app, there were a few unique apps. The first app was a Travel Log app. Apparently, it would log your travels, but it is currently “under maintenance.” There is a journal app to log your progress, but does that app work like a save, or is it more of an archive? Either way, you can’t input anything into the journal yet.  The last app of note is an Unknown app with an icon with the save star. The app doesn’t open. It just crashes every time you tried. You put the phone back into the inventory floating above your head. </p>
<p>Bored, you check if there are other items in your inventory. There is an open wallet with that cute ID card in it and a few bills, but the amount is unreadable from your position. You would need to remove the wallet to find out the exact amount. In the third card, you found a paintbrush dipped in teal paint. Huh? Random game item.  The last filled card had a familiar-looking locket. It seems thicker than you imagined it would be. You wonder what is hidden inside.</p>
<p>After standing there in front of the locked door messing with the abstract game constructs, you decide to spend some time exploring the apartment. During that time, you found two keys hidden in various places in your apartment. There is a star key frozen in your freezer, and a skeleton key is tied to the rope on your ceiling out of reach.</p>
<p>“Okay, enough stalling. Time to get a job, I guess,” You told yourself.</p>
<p>You move to the door and leave the apartment. It turns out your apartment is in the downtown area.  While wandering around, taking in the sights around town, you find a build that looks out of place. Rather than a high riser, it is a sizeable homey building with a fenced-off backyard. The building has a sign saying its name, A Bitty of Your Time. A help wanted sign is stuck in the window. You decide to take your chance and head in. The door chimes as you push it open.</p>
<p>“Welcome! I’ll be with you in a sec!” A voice calls out from deeper in the building.</p>
<p>You glance around while you wait. The front of the store has all the bitty supplies a person or monster may need for their bitty to live comfortably. Beyond the aisles and shelves, there are some bitties set out in a playpen so visitors can interact with some of the more harmless and friendly bitties. The right wall has tanks of Lamia bitties, and the left wall has tanks of various sizes with aquatic bitties like merbitties or even a few Undynes swimming. The back wall has some visitors rooms for one on one bitty visits, a door leading to some of the specialty bitty rooms, and a door leading to the employee back room. </p>
<p>A small white-furred goat monster was cleaning a little mess caused by a few overzealous bitties. The small goat is probably 5’3 dressed in a purple hoodie and jeans. The monster had wavy dark shoulder-length hair that contrasted the snowy white fur and glasses balanced on her muzzle. An Ink bitty is balanced on the goat monster's head, a Dream bitty is seated on one shoulder, and a passive Nightmare is on the monster’s other shoulder. The monster finished up her cleaning and turned to me.</p>
<p>“Oh! How can I help you?” The goat monster asks.</p>
<p>“I saw the help wanted sign outside. Are you still hiring?” You ask back.</p>
<p>“Yeah, do you have any experience with bitties or retail?” The small goat questions.</p>
<p>“I haven’t work with bitties before, but I do have experience with retail. I also have experience in general animal care. I’ve volunteered at some animal shelters when I was younger.” You explain to the goat.</p>
<p>“Hmm... Okay, what’s your schedule like? When can you start if I do hire you?” The monster inquiries.</p>
<p>“Well, I can start tomorrow if you need me to. I’m free anytime, although I would prefer day shifts to any possible night shifts, they aren’t a deal-breaker.” You explain.</p>
<p>“Okay then. Since you don’t have any bitty experience, I will hire you on a trial period for a few weeks first, so you can be trained to handle bitties properly, and we can see how well the bitties take to your presence. Can you come in tomorrow around 9 am so we can start training? Wear something you feel comfortable working, but don’t mind possibly being ruined by bitty shenanigans. Oh! I’m Mishi, by the way. She/they pronouns are fine,” Mishi rambles.</p>
<p>You introduce yourself to her. The Ink bitty sitting on Mishi’s head makes a silly face at you before painting a picture on one of her short horns. You trade numbers with your new boss and fill out the paperwork before heading out.  After all that, you decide that is enough socializing for now and head home. </p>
<p>A soft ping is made from your phone, stopping you in your tracks for a beat. Maybe the phone is alerting you to the completion of a quest? You’ll check it when you get home, and you continue walking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How should Reader open the mysterious door for the first time?<br/>A. Paint on a key hole and make a “key” for it out of craft materials.<br/>B. Paint on a key hole and use the star key on it.<br/>C. Paint on a key hole and use the skeleton key with a golden chain attached.<br/>D.  Find a program on the internet and try to hack the door open with it.<br/>E. Do nothing Reader isn’t currently up for an Adventure.</p>
<p>*Should Reader eventually adopt a Bitty companion from work?<br/>A. Yes<br/>B. No</p>
<p>*Note: if yes feel free to suggest the bitty(s) in the comments. Also we are not adopting the whole store Reader doesn’t have to room for that lol. This vote won’t impact the story right away, but it would give me an idea on who Reader will interact with more for testing character chemistry and possible bitty bonding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some of you did express interest in a Merbitty or a Lamia bitty. We can let Reader have one of each “cataglory”. We can test the different dynamics before setting any other bitty in stone. Do you guys wanna see that?</p>
<p>Also if you wanna chat or ask questions about the story and you don’t feel comfortable posting in the comments I have a tumblr.<br/>misheru08.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sign into UMVS after a few days. Real-world responsibilities got in the way of playing the game for a bit. Plus, your friend had sent you a game update. It seems they have been busy. The update has an integrated messenger program into it accessible in both the game and in real life. The player can receive cute preprogrammed messages from characters in-game. In the developer notes they left you, the messages trigger after certain in-game milestones are met like events triggered or certain friendship levels reached. You can’t wait until it becomes relevant. You open the version of the messenger for your desktop as you wait for the game to open up. The only contact you currently have is your friend. Well, at least if something happens in-game or there’s a bug, you can reach them without leaving the immersive game world.</p>
<p>After a few more minutes, the game boots up and places you back in the apartment where you finished day one. Your character climbs out of bed to start the day. A clock feature appeared, right under the location text, showing Day 2 8:00 am. You have an hour before your first day at work. You quickly head to the bathroom to do your morning routine. After dressing, you head to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast. The frozen key taunts you when you peek into the freezer. You should probably do something about that eventually. Hungry, you warm up a toaster pastry to eat. </p>
<p>Suddenly you remember that you never did check why your phone pinged yesterday. You pull out your phone. A notification tells you a quest has been completed. You navigate to the Quests.</p>
<p>Quests<br/>
&gt;Find a Job *Complete*<br/>
&gt;Locked Mystery Door</p>
<p>Find a Job<br/>
You just moved into a new town with a new apartment. Find a job so you can keep affording your current lifestyle. </p>
<p>Hint: You can search for jobs by exploring the town or checking your phone for job listings.</p>
<p>Rewards<br/>
*A Job and 100 G.</p>
<p>Claim reward?<br/>
Yes  No</p>
<p>You click yes, and that little wallet of yours looks a little fuller. Ping! Another notification. New Quests Available.</p>
<p>Quests<br/>
&gt;Job Training<br/>
&gt;Job Trial<br/>
&gt;Locked Mystery Door</p>
<p>You expand the new Quests.</p>
<p>Job Training<br/>
You have started a new job, and you aren’t as experienced in your field. Sit through training no matter how boring it could be. Make sure to take note!</p>
<p>Reward<br/>
100 g Allowance and the ability to foster a shop bitty</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Job Trial<br/>
You have started a new job, and you are a bit under-qualified. Your boss has decided to take you under their wing and let you give this job a shot anyway. Successfully complete your Job trial period.</p>
<p>Hint: Listen to your boss and make some good connections with the bitties. Those bitties could very well decide your fate at the shop.</p>
<p>Rewards<br/>
100 g per day work after this quest is complete</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well then, that's an incentive, if any, to work smarter. As it gets a little closer to time for work, you head out and walk to the adoption center. </p>
<p>“Morning!” Mishi greets you with her head poking out from the backroom.</p>
<p>“Morning, ” you greet her back.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to start training?” Mishi asks as she walks up to you. She has the same three bitties balanced on her. Now that you are really paying attention, you notice an Error bitty lounging in the hood of her hoodie.</p>
<p>“Yeah, lead the way, ” You respond.</p>
<p>Mishi leads you to a computer. The young adult goat creates an employee account for you and teaches you how to clock in for your shift.</p>
<p>“Okay, now that you are all clocked in, how about a tour of the place, ” Mishi suggests.</p>
<p>“Sure, ” You say.</p>
<p>Mishi takes you to the large tanks of merbitties first. </p>
<p>“So these are the merbitties. They don’t need water to survive, although they do prefer having the option. This is because their magic allows them to change their tails for land legs, but not all merbitties will do this. It's a personal preference on their end. In fact, their tanks have a tube that leads to a sandy bitty pen if they ever want to stretch their legs. They can eat any type of food, but most merbitties prefer fish and foods their land counterparts like.” Mishi explains.</p>
<p>You nod, taking in the new information. Then Mishi leads you to the lamias.</p>
<p>“So these are our lamias. They are the other exotic types of bitties we have. Be careful handling them; some of them have venom that could be dangerous. If any lamia bites, you let me know right away so you can be monitored and treated for the venom. But don't let that deter you. The lamias aren't bad monsters. They shouldn't inject venom unless they feel threatened, ” Mishi sighs.</p>
<p>A corny is curled up smiling lazily. He winks at you. You watch the Corny.</p>
<p>“Do you want to hold the corny? He is one of the nonvenomous lamias, ” Mishi asks.</p>
<p>“Sure, ” You answer.</p>
<p>Mishi gently picks you the lamia that resembles classic sans. With your permission, she deals the small snake-like bitty across your shoulders.</p>
<p>“sup, kid, ” the corny greets you lazily. </p>
<p>“Anyway, how about we continue the tour now, ” Mishi says.</p>
<p>She bypasses the currently empty bitty playpen. The goat leads you through one of the doors near the visitor rooms. Beyond this door was a hall leading to the many different bitty rooms. You are lead through the first door on your left. It is filled with all the Tale, Swap, and Fell clan bitties. It is chaos. You see Papys trying to impress some of the Tale Undynes. A few of the Undynes are flirting with the Alpys bitties. You see Baby Blues trying to impress their swap Alphys counterparts, and Bosses well being the boss over the weaker bitties like the Edgies and Cherries.</p>
<p>“I probably don't have to explain this roo- DUCK!”</p>
<p>Mishi shoves you down. You aren’t pleased about being manhandled. When Mishi releases you, you see a magic spear where your head was moments earlier.</p>
<p>“Yeah... sorry about that, the Undyne can be overzealous,” Mishi said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“you okay, kid?” Corny asks</p>
<p>“Yeah,” You respond.</p>
<p>“welp, that was an ex-spear-ience,” Corny puns. Groans and giggles fill the room.</p>
<p>You are quickly lead out of the room before the bitties can consider using you as target practice again. Mishi shuts the door behind you, and a few thuds are heard. </p>
<p>“Oh! Pfft! You have a stowaway,” Mishi giggles and reaches up to pluck something off your head.</p>
<p>It was G, a classic Grillbitty. You hear the bitty let out a soft crackle. It feels comforting in a way. Mishi holds the tiny flame over your shoulder as if to silently ask you if it was okay to let the bitty ride on your shoulder. You nod in consent before the warm, kind bitty is gently placed on your shoulder if a free area is not occupied by the corny.</p>
<p>“hey, there hot stuff,” Corny playfully puns.</p>
<p>G crackles back something you don’t understand.</p>
<p>“It’s okay if you can’t understand G. Some people can’t understand grillbitties right away since people aren’t use to the special magic grillbitties use to speak. Give it a few days working here, and you will gradually get to understand more of what he is saying,” Mishi reassures you of your unspoken concern.</p>
<p>She leads you and the small army of bitties accumulated between both of you to the room across the hall. You hope this room has fewer spears than the last one. Mishi opens the door to reveal a room with a giant tree. There are Dream bitties paired up with their bitty brothers Nightmare. The Nightmare bitties are mostly in their passive skeleton form, with a few corrupt ones hanging out with the rare Shattered Dreams.</p>
<p>“So that it a tree of feelings. This is the home of our Dream and Nightmare bitties. As you may have noticed, we have both corrupt and not corrupt forms of these bitties. Honestly, they can switch between the two forms once they reach adulthood, and the form they usually stay in is the personal preference of the individual bitty,” Mishi says, “let’s stay here a bit to calm down,”</p>
<p>“Okay,” you say as you find a bitty-free spot to sit under the tree. Mishi sets her Dream and Nightmare down so they can play with the other bitties.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I didn't really have a poll set up for this chapter but I suppose I will just ask a few questions instead.</p>
<p>1. Who should Reader try to spend some time with first of the bitties we met? The bitties names aren't set in stone yet I’m just referring to them by type right now.<br/>A. Corny<br/>B. G<br/>C. Nightmare and Dream<br/>D. Some other bitty(s) explain who in the comments.</p>
<p>2. Should bitty humans exist in this story?<br/>A.Yes<br/>B. No</p>
<p>3. A question about Reader. Do you want Reader to be a neat person or a organized chaos type of person?<br/>A. Have reader be a neat and organized person<br/>B. Let Reader live in organized chaos</p>
<p>This will affect how Reader customizes their apartment in the future. Just to clarify. If you choose organized chaos Reader won’t be a slob. Reader will still do their chores (dishes, laundry, trash). Its more like reader will acquire more clutter than a neat and organized reader.</p>
<p>4. What do you want to see reader do in the Bittybones AU outside of work? Put the response in the comments. I’m willing to take some suggestions since we will be spending some time chilling in this world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also if you wanna chat or ask questions about the story and you don’t feel comfortable posting in the comments I have a tumblr.<br/>misheru08.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this chapter drags on I’m just trying to finish the bitty shop tour and basic bitty info dump so we can get to more fun world-building activities.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mishi ends up leaving you in the Dreamtale bitty room when a chime comes over the speaker to help the visitor that wandered in. You continue to lounge under the tree for a spell. So you place the tiny flame and Corny down in front of you. Corny coils up and start to nap. G softly crackles. You sit there basking in the bitties emotional aura. A young Dream takes notice of your little group. He grabs and lightly tugs his brother over. The small passive Nightmare shuffles behind his brother. Nightmare warily looks at you.</p>
<p>“Hello. Are you new? Are you okay?” The innocent sunny bitty asked you.</p>
<p>“Hi. Yeah, I'm new. I just started working here today. I’m fine; I just had an unpleasant run-in with an Undyne’s spear, ” You explain to the bitty of positivity.</p>
<p>“Oh, dear, one of these days, those Undyne are going to hurt someone, ” Dream mutters.</p>
<p>The door opens, cutting off the conversation. Mishi walks through the open door.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I had to take care of that. Anyway, ready to finish the tour?” Mishi asks. </p>
<p>“Yeah, ” You say, then you pick up Corny and G. You can't just leave them in this bitty room. “I’ll see you both later. Let’s talk again, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, let's continue this chat sometime soon. Nighty, and I hope to see you later, ” Dream responds. Nightmare nods quietly next to him.</p>
<p>Mishi scopes up her Dream and Nightmare. Then she leads you to the next door, and you follow her in. This room has sleepy Soft Bones, quiet Meeks, rabbit-like Punnies, caring Poppies, and cat-like Teacups. All the original bitties that don’t have a known larger monster counterpart. All in all, this is a quieter room.</p>
<p>“So this room has all the other bitties from Mama Cry’s adoption center before that location shut down and relocated abroad. Soft Bones are sleepy bitties who spend most of their time sleeping. They often seek out comfortable places to sleep. I suggest that you leave them in this room if you can. They can get lost so easily if you take your eyes off the little guys, ” Mishi explains she holds up a Soft Bones to you, “They are affectionate and have this pleasant nostalgic scent that seems to differ from person to person.”</p>
<p>You nod and make a note to try not to lose the sleepy sweet-smelling bitties when working.</p>
<p>“Meeks are deaf, so make sure they acknowledge you before you attempt to handle one. They don't usually speak. Don't let that fool you; they aren't mute. They are just very shy. It's just precious, honestly. They are considered a high-maintenance bitty, so sadly, they don't get adopted often. Meeks aren’t very good at using sign language; they mostly communicate using little notes, ” Mishi explains, gesturing to the Meeks, “They also seem really fond of Bosses. If a Boss is in this room, they will cling to the Boss for protection and comfort.”</p>
<p>You feel empathy for the poor bitty. If you could, you would consider adopting one, but you worry some of this game could be too stressful for such a delicate bitty.</p>
<p>“Punnies and Teacups act a lot like their animal counterparts. But some of them can talk, ” Mishi says, “I don't have much to say since most humans have interacted with rabbits and cats before. Hmm. They are hypoallergenic since they are made of magic and not real fur.” Mishi shrugs.</p>
<p>There is a beat of silence at Mishi’s nonchalance about Punnies and Teacups.</p>
<p>“Do a lot of people adopt them in place of a real house pet because of allergies?” You ask.</p>
<p>“Yeah, parents are thrilled they don't have to crush their children’s little hearts when someone in the household has some sort of animal allergy, ” Mishi explains.</p>
<p>“Makes sense, ” You agree.</p>
<p>“Anyway, last but not least, the Poppies. Poppies make good caretakers for multi-bitty households. They are very caring and smart. Poppies are calm yet social. But they are low energy bitties, who seem to be able to pick up most tasks assigned to them with ease, and they can end up pretty good at it too. They are known to be strict when necessary but never cruel. As a result, Poppies are a good bitty to have around. They would step up, supervise their peers, and tend to their housemate's needs when their owner is at work.” Mishi informs you.</p>
<p>“Interesting, ” Maybe in the future, if you end up adopting multiple bitties, you may need a Poppy to help you balance out the responsibility. Eh, you’ll cross that bridge when you get there, but it's still nice to know.</p>
<p>“Any questions so far?” Mishi asked.</p>
<p>“Nope, not yet, ” You reply.</p>
<p>“Okay then, next room!” Mishi says and leads you to the room across the hall.</p>
<p>This room is set up a bit differently from the open layout of the others. It is separated into three sections by the glass or maybe its acrylic walls in a “T” shape. The first section is the entryway area that seems to double as the main viewing room. The room's remaining space on the other side of the acrylic separates the Ink bitties from the Error bitties. There are two doors, one for each room.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don't have a proper explanation for this, ” Mishi gesture to the layout, “It was poor planning on the original owner’s part, and I haven't gotten around to changing it. Although they are separated, they still taunt and torment each other through the glass. Anyway, Ink bitties, like Inky here on my head, are creative souls. They will doodle on anyone or thing they can get their tiny hands-on. Inks are soulless, so they don't understand empathy. There have been a few cases where Inks can gain the ability to feel emotions, but that only happens if a strong bond is formed with the right person or monster.” Mishi explains, “but it's such a rare occurrence.”</p>
<p>You gaze up at Inky, who is once again painting Mishi’s horns a strange out of order rainbow with stars place on top. You aren’t sure how to feel about that.</p>
<p>“Errors tend to be irritable around new people, and they obviously hate being touched. But when they warm up to people, Errors seem okay with contact, but only if they initiate it. Errors have sting magic that they like to make nests and knit goods with. We actually sell some Error make knit goods here. Errors seem to hear voices and will speak to them out loud, ” Mishi explains.</p>
<p>After Mishi mentioned the voices thing, you hear the Error bitty in her hood talk about your presence as a new employee to the air. It must be those voices.</p>
<p>“Ready to see the last two rooms? Then you can take the rest of the day off. I know I’m dumping all this info at you all at once, ” Mishi suggests. </p>
<p>“Sure, ” You answer.</p>
<p>You walk back into the hall. Although Mishi said two rooms, there are clearly three doors.</p>
<p>“What’s the third door?” You ask.</p>
<p>“That’s currently an empty room; sometimes we get exotic or really aggressive bitties we can't place in any of the other rooms. So they go in there.”</p>
<p>Mishi leads you to the next door. She opens the door and moves to the next door she plans to show you. You peek in the open doorway. It's that beach room for the merbitties.  It looks really close to a real beach if you ignore the walls and ceiling. The first quarter of the room is a shallow wave pool to simulate the ocean, and most of the rest of the room is like a giant sandbox. The last quarter of the room contains a soft-bristled mat and monster-sized changing and shower station on the last quarter of the room. You figure the mat might be to wipe your feet after walking through the sand, and the shower changing station is more for anyone visiting’s comfort. The mini beach room is also presently warm.</p>
<p>When you are satisfied, you shut the door. You move across the hall to Mishi. </p>
<p>“Ready?” Miami asks.</p>
<p>“I noticed the beach room has a changing station and a shower, ” You comment.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I like taking breaks and just lounging in there with the bitties, ” Mishi admits, “but the sand just sticks to my fur and clothes. Feel free to leave appropriate swimwear in that room and take a break in there when you need it.”</p>
<p>With that resolved, you follow Mishi into the last room. It is filled with mini-humans. Each bitty has a colored sweater on.</p>
<p>“So these are out human-looking bitties. They wear a sweater with the color of their types. Their core personality traits influence the color of their sweater. They could match the colors of the seven soul traits, or it could come from a core emotion they give off, like love all lower case, of course, happiness, or comfort. Although they may look like humans, they have fifty percent or more of a monster soul. They are made solely of magic like monsters are, ” Mishi explains.</p>
<p>The tiny human-like beings are anywhere from 2.5 inches to a whopping 10 inches.</p>
<p>“This is a little disconcerting, ” You comment.</p>
<p>“Yeah, most humans seem to think so, especially if they find their bitty double, ” Mishi giggles, “anyway, that is all I have to say go ahead and clock out. Take some time to process all that info and unwind.”</p>
<p>“Okay, see you tomorrow, ” You tell Mishi.</p>
<p>“Later, ” Mishi says back.</p>
<p>Mishi takes G and Corny from you. You walk back to the computer at the front desk and clock out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have lots of questions today to make up for my lack of proper poll planning last time.</p>
<p>Where should Reader go during her free time?<br/>A. The park<br/>B. A library<br/>C. The mall<br/>D. Loiter at a cafe and people/monster watch.</p>
<p>I was thinking of making this more like how I image the Deltarune surface. Like this au, the monsters were never sealed in the Mountain, leading to a more Deltarune like Bitty au. What do you think?<br/>A. Yes!<br/>B. No, make it a typical Undertale surface au type.</p>
<p>Should Reader have a bitty clone? Honestly, I think this would be funny. Also, note this doesn’t mean Reader will adopt their little clone; just should one exist?<br/>A. Yes<br/>B. No</p>
<p>Should the rest of Nightmare’s gang show up as bitties? They don't need to be adopted by the Reader; just do you want to see them in the story?<br/>A. Yes<br/>B. No</p>
<p>Should Reader start a bitty blog/vlog of their work time adventures (with Mishi’s approval first)?<br/>A. Yes<br/>B. No</p>
<p>Want to interact with Error bitty some more? (not right away but in later chapters. This does not have to be for potential adoption)<br/>A. Yes<br/>B. No</p>
<p>If you say yes you can ask the bitty Error things in things and maybe the Error and Reader would answer or comment to the “voices” in the story.</p>
<p>tumblr:<br/>misheru08.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that you are done with work for the day, you stop by a cafe to buy a caffeinated drink and a quick lunch before strolling through the town. Outside it is a pleasant afternoon. It's surprisingly quiet for an afternoon in the heart of the city. You pass and make a note of many places of interest as you aimlessly stroll around. You pass an arcade, a cute little park, several exciting museums you plan to visit when you have more gold. This is nice. You should make more time just to wander aimlessly.</p>
<p>Eventually, you stop at a worn brick building with the words Libraby displayed on it. The misspelling makes you smile. Silly libraby, you would think someone would have double-checked that before having a sign made. You head inside now that your lunch had been finished during that walk. The scent of books is the first thing you notice. You glance at the hanging signs marking each section of the library. </p>
<p>After a moment of thought, you decide to go to the history section. You should learn more about this world, so you pluck a few history books with the exciting subject matter. The first book seems to be an abridged volume on monster history. The second book was a high school history textbook. You figure you could get general history knowledge from this that could help you decide what you need to research further about this world. </p>
<p>When you start to head to the librarian, you get sidetracked by a Bitty section. You pick up a few bitty handbooks covering a comprehensive selection of information on bitties like bitty types, bitty care, soul bond theory, and even first aid information. With your small stack of books, you head to the librarian. You explain how you're new to town and would like to get a library card to check out these books.</p>
<p>The monster at the front desk walks you through all the paperwork and then hands you a library card to sign. Once it is all official, they go through the motions of checking out the small stack of books. You put the books and library card into your inventory. </p>
<p>“Thank you, and have a good day, ” You thank the librarian before you head out.</p>
<p>You walk out of the library. It’s a nice day out you think you would instead read the books outside. You walk back to that park you saw earlier. At the park, you find a nice shady spot and pull out the monster history book to read through the text. You confirm somethings about this world.</p>
<p>The Human and Monster war happened, but they eventually came to a compromise. A peace treaty was established, and a few laws were placed to quell the fear of monsters absorbing human souls and becoming unstoppable beings. </p>
<p>Before you could read anymore, something smacks against your leg. It is a soccer ball.</p>
<p>“Oh! Sorry human! Are you okay?” A voice calls out. </p>
<p>You look up from your book to see a Sans run up to you. He reminds you of Blueberry, but less loud? This Sans wears a grey tshirt, some blue short shorts, and the signature Blueberry bandanna scarf. Behind this Sans is Kris and a young Chara.</p>
<p>Oh! Oh wow. You weren’t expecting to meet any of the game’s characters so soon.</p>
<p>“Uh. Is this yours?” You awkwardly ask, trying to shake off the starstruck feeling.</p>
<p>“Mwehehe! That’s right, Human!” Sans says, “You never answered my question, Human. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine, just surprised.” You tell this Sans. Then you remember to introduce yourself.</p>
<p>“That’s a nice name, Human. I’m Sans! These are my younger brother’s friends Kris and Chara!” Sans explains, gesturing to each person as he introduces them.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you all. Hmm. Hey Sans? Can I give you a nickname?” You ask. You don’t want to confuse this Sans with the others in the multiverse.</p>
<p>“Wowie! We are already such good friends to warrant nicknames,” The optimistic Sans exclaims.</p>
<p>“Err sure? Anyway, how about Skies? Because your positive, sunny disposition and that cool scarf remind me of the sky?” You say to Skies.</p>
<p>“Ooo! I LOVE IT!” Skies cheers. </p>
<p>You cringe at the sudden rise in volume. He is standing too close to be so loud.</p>
<p>“Oh! Sorry!” He apologizes, lowering the volume of his voice.</p>
<p>Chara tugs on Skies’ shirt. Skies bends down to Chara, who whispers something to Skies.</p>
<p>“Chara would like to know if you will join us in playing a game?” Skies asks, motioning to the soccer ball. Chara gives you those puppy-like eyes children have mastered.</p>
<p>“One round. I’m not the best at sports,” You give in. The book you were reading gets tucked back into your inventory.</p>
<p>Skies and the kids lead you to a more secluded corner of the park. Papyrus is leaning against a tree. It seems he was waiting on the others to return. You join Skies and the kids in one quick game where you let Kris and Chara’s team win. After that, you walk up to Papyrus.</p>
<p>“Nice of you to humor my bro,” Papyrus says.</p>
<p>“It’s no problem.” You respond and introduce yourself to the taller skeleton.</p>
<p>“Papyrus. It’s my bro cool?” Papyrus asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, cool enough to warrant a nickname after meeting,” You retort playfully.</p>
<p>“What, kiddo? Don’t I get a nickname too then?” Papyrus teases back.</p>
<p>“Hmm... how about Sunset? You seem to really like orange, and your chill complements your brother’s sunny personality,” You explain your reasoning.</p>
<p>Sunset lets out a snicker at your unintentional pun. You glance around and realize it’s evening. Maybe you should head home? </p>
<p>You tell Skies and Sunset you are heading out, but before you can leave, the group convinces you to trade numbers with them. Now you have contacts for your boss, two skeletons, and two human children. What a strange group you have gathered. You head back home, and maybe you will start to read up on bitties before work.</p>
<p>Back at your apartment, you place the history books on your coffee table, but keep the bitty reference books in your inventory. Those books may help you at work. You decide to spend what’s left of the day in your room, but before you can, you notice your storage closet gives off a strange vide. It makes you uncomfortable. Knowing what you do about the Deltarune storyline, you pause at the closet door with a hand reaching out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Should Reader open the closet door? (If yes answer question 2. Otherwise feel free to skip it if you want. NOTE: this is not the locked Plot Door)<br/>A. Yes<br/>B. No</p>
<p>2. Oops, Reader stumbled across the only other entrance to the Darkener’s world. What class should they be? (you can pick a maximum of two “classes”)<br/>A. Healer<br/>B. Song weaver/Bard<br/>C. Fight like Ink! You still have that paint brush in your inventory.<br/>D. Insert some other class here, but Reader will have to find a weapon to match that class for self-defense, since Reader only has that paintbrush, locket., and those library books.<br/>E. Animal Tamer. Have a bitty help you with the encounters. (which bitty would you bring for back up?)</p>
<p>3. What should Reader’s Fight and Flight response be?<br/>A. FIGHT!<br/>B. Flight<br/>C. Freeze<br/>D. Flatter</p>
<p>4. Should this au’s Frisk be a human or a bitty? I can’t decide either way. So I’m getting you to vote on it.<br/>A. Human<br/>B. Bitty<br/>--------<br/>So let's revisit a previous question but with more context since (the original results were tied when I created this poll originally).<br/>The bitty blog/vlog thing. Let's say if Reader does this they will only be uploading this content in their (our) world, the Creators au. (with their friend’s permission to upload “gameplay” and Mishi’s permission to film/photograph the bitties)  So they may play if off as cute rp fan blog like those seen on Tumblr rather than allowing it be a real thing with consequences for the poor bitties in bitty au. Any bitty involved has given consent to be involved. And due to some concerns in the comments I’ll even add a third opinion.</p>
<p>A. If that's the case, yes blog/vlog<br/>B. Yes but make it a separate story to avoid clogging this one with unnecessary filler sections I may or may not read.<br/>C. Still a hard no.</p>
<p>Edit: Oh and a special thanks to TrueGurdian32 for the nicknames for these Skeletons. Otherwise I may have come up with a stupid short term nickname, until something better came up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Reader finds a surprise in the closet. They aren’t exactly thrilled.</p><p>TW: implied hostage situation (not Reader) , and the F-work is dropped. All this is happens in the first several paragraphs. I will put in a visual page break to show when the situation a marked above is resolved for those of you who don't want to read it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you who didn't read the chapter summery trigger warning. Nothing too graphic. </p><p>TW: implied hostage  (not Reader) and the F-work is dropped. All this is happens in the first several paragraphs. I will put in a visual page break to show when the situation a marked above is resolved for those of you who don't want to read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You reach out and open the door. The sight in front of you makes you pause. There is a strange man in you closet. A strange man <i> tied</i> to one of your dining room chairs gagged. Of course, that isn’t even the strangest part. Two bitties are holding him at knifepoint. A third bitty lerks off to the side watching the exchange. One looks like a Horror Sans and the other reminds you of the baby blues, but something about his mannerisms and behavior tells you otherwise. The one observing the exchange is a Shattered Dream. He seems to be starting into the man’s soul, silently judging the man’s guilt.</p><p>“Okay. What the actual fuck is going on here?” You ask staring at the scene in front of you. Nobody responds. The man </p><p>You slowly close the door and back away in shock and confusion. Then you reach for your phone and call the police. They pick up after a few rings.</p><p>“Hello, what’s your emergency?” the dispatcher asks.</p><p>“Um, Hi. This may sound strange, but I think a need report a break-in? There is a strange man in my apartment, and well, I think he is now being held hostage by bitties, who I also have never seen before?” You try to explain the weird situation you just saw. You also give the dispatcher all the info they demand that you can answer: your location, what details a you have on the guy and the bitties, etc. The call ends with them letting you know the police will be over soon. You decide to wait outside while you pretend the scene in your apartment isn’t happening.</p><p>-----------safe---------</p><p> The police arrive and you let them into your apartment. Officer Alphys is the one to take your statement. She leads you back out into the hall. The yellow reptilian monster looks just as intimidating in person as some stories make her out to be. </p><p>“Okay punk, I need you to go over what happened with me, ” Alphys demands.</p><p>“I had just return home after a day out unwinding from work. I noticed something felt off about the closet, and I suppose curiosity got the better of me since I opened the door. That's when I found that guy tied up and the bitties, ” You explain all you know which isn’t much.</p><p>“I see, ” Alphys says writing down your statment., “Do you want to press charges?”</p><p>“No? I don't think anything is stolen and I think the bitties scared him enough, ” You reply.</p><p>Alpys nods. The other cops comes by. One has the guy in handcuffs, and another has the bitties in a cage about to head out.</p><p>“Oh wait! What’s going to happen to the bitties?” You ask stopping the officer with the bitty cage.</p><p>“We are going to take them to the station for questioning and to see if we can track down their owners. If we can’t they will just be dropped off at a shelter, ” the officer explains.</p><p>“Oh! I can watch over them if you can’t find their owners I work at a bitty shop, ” You explain. Even if you don’t keep these guys you can at least take them to your work. At least then you know they will receive appropriate care unlike some other unknown overcrowed shelter.</p><p>The officer let's you know they will call you if you’re needed to pick them up. Everyone filesout of your house when they get all the evidence they need. You sigh. What a strange day. You prepare for bed and sleep off the stress.</p><p>The next morning around six you receive a call to pick up those bitties from the police station. You groggily get up and dressed to get them. Six am is too early to be awake. You plug the police department's address into your GPS and start to walk to the station. </p><p>You claim the three bitties, and head to a monster cafe for food. You order four breakfast pastries and some juice. One pastry for you and one for each the bitties. Then you grab a seat by a window and wait. While waiting you observer the bitties better. </p><p>The Horror Sans bitty is a 10 inch tall bitty. His hoodie is worn and stained. The hole is his head is pronounced, and his red eye light glows like a ruby does when reflecting like. You think the color is surprisingly pleasant.</p><p>On the other hand, the baby blue look-alike reminds you of something. An off shoot at based off Dreamtale. Dream something... You swear it involves a chicken and memes... Sigh, you can’t think of the name right now, but you are pretty sure it will come to you eventually. Anyway, you glance at the foot tall bitty. He had sky blue eye lights. With a closer look, you see tiny errors in his sockets. His shirt almost looks like the baby blues' battle body, but it's a grey to sky blue ombre. The classic bandana is replaced by a blue version of a Papy’s scarf. He has black pants tucked into his blue boots. You would almost consider his cute and innocent if you hadn't seen him hold a grown man at knifepoint.</p><p>The Shattered Dream is the same height as the Baby Blue look-alike at eight inches. Now that no one else is there to distract him, he stares you done as he judges your guilt. You shift uncomfortably at the gaze.</p><p>Before you could muse any further, your name is called. You go to the counter to get your food. You open the cage door to slip a pastry to each bitty before shutting it again. The three of you eat your food slowly as you kill sometime before you head to work.</p><p>A few hours and more food later, you arrive at work with the caged bitties in tow.</p><p>“Morning!” Mishi greets you. Then she notices the cage. “What do we have here?”</p><p>“These guys snuck into my apartment last night. It was an event for sure, ” You explain vaguely.</p><p>“Come on then, we can let them out in that empty bitty room” Mishi says.</p><p>You walk to the empty room to  wait while Mishi goes to get some stuff for a bitty medical exam. She enters the room five minutes later with a portable exam table and some medical stuff on a cart. Mishi passes you some thick gloves, which you slip on. Then she instructs you to place the bitties on the exam table. You grab the Horror bitty first. He attempts to sink his sharp teeth into your hand, but thankfully the gloves are thick enough that you don't feel much discomfort. After dislodging the horror bitty off your hand, you grab the baby blue look-alike.</p><p>“Huh, a Horror, a Rogue, and a Shattered Dream. I don't doubt you had a strange encounter if these three are involved, ” Mishi comments.</p><p>“A Rogue?” You ask.</p><p>“Yeah a “Dreamswap Blueberry” bitty, ” Mishi explains.</p><p>She pulls out different items from the cart. Mishi teaches you how to check bitty vitals and check the bitties general health.</p><p>“Looks like all three of them are as healthy as street bitties can be, ” Mishi explains.</p><p>After getting the three, Mishi leads you back into the hall so the two of you can discuss your options.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just two questions today.<br/>1. Magic lessons with Skies and the Star Sans bitties for Reader?<br/>A. Yes<br/>B. Yes but with someone else instead of the Star Sans bitty (comment who)<br/>C. No magic lessons for Reader</p><p>2. Reader is now legal in charge of the of these bitties (as far as the police are concerned). What should Reader do with them?<br/>A. Foster them.<br/>B. Attempt to get them to stay at the bitty shop. That way Reader can fulfill their legal obligations.<br/>C. formally adopt the bitty.<br/>D. Nothing because Reader is actively ignoring this weird situation caused by the bitties.<br/>E. Do something else. Say what in the comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but on the other hand you will get an Ask Error bitty and Reader interlude chapter a little later today. That’s two chapters today. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out in the hall, Mishi goes over your options of what you can do with those bitties. </p>
<p>“So you have a few options to choose from when it comes to the future of these bitties, option one you could try to convince these bitties to stay here, but Rogue types have a habit of breaking into “potential owners” homes and never leaving. They will always find a way back, so I’m not sure how well that would work. Option two is you can foster these little guys for potential adoption in the future, or your last option is to flat out adopt them upfront. Since the Rogue seems to have already claimed your home as his territory, I would suggest options two or three. He will keep breaking into your home and living with you regardless of if you formally adopt him, ” Mishi explains.</p>
<p>The Error bitty in Mishi’s good responds, “Just foster or adopt them. That's what the voices want. They say you own the bitties that much for helping you earlier.”</p>
<p>“Right, I’ll foster them first. I need to make sure we can make the living arrangement will work before I adopt them, ” You say.</p>
<p>Mishi nods. She heads out to get the new stack of paperwork for fostering bitties. Error hops out of her hood before she leaves.</p>
<p>“The voices have some questions for us. You can answer them with me while we wait for that abomination to come back, ” Error tells you.</p>
<p>You answer questions with Error bitty. He tells you what the voices ask if a question involves you, so you can appropriately respond to them.</p>
<p>After a little while of answering questions with Error Bitty later, Mishi returns with the paperwork. You fill out all the papers, but you notice that some of the general information pages weren't in the stack. Mishi explains some of the paperwork is skipped since they have some of the info in your employee file. </p>
<p>You help out at the shop for a few hours before Mishi sends you on your break. For your break, you decide to get some lunch real fast and head to that park nearby to eat. You are just about to head out when a Baby Blue, the Dream bitty you spoke with before, and an Ink appear in front of you.</p>
<p>“Can we come with you, Mx?” the Dream bitty asks.</p>
<p>“Is Mishi okay with it? I don't want to get in trouble for smuggling you three out, ” You ask back.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, ” Mishi calls out from another room. You aren’t sure how she knows this stuff, but you accept the answer.</p>
<p>You pick up the three bitties. Ink and Baby Blue sit on your shoulders. Dream is held to your chest. You take them to get some lunch at a sandwich shop for lunch. Then you head to the park to find a shady spot to eat. The Star Sans bitties are set on the grass, and you hand out the food.</p>
<p>“Human! It's good to see you again!” Skies call out. </p>
<p>You glance around, trying to locate the energetic skeleton monster. A white and blue blur appears in your peripheral vision.</p>
<p>“Hey, Skies. What are you doing here?” You ask him.</p>
<p>“I’m out training. Oh, are these three yours?” Skies ask, looking at the Star Bitties.</p>
<p>“No, they are bitties for the shop work at. We are getting some fresh air and lunch, ” You explain.</p>
<p>“Ooo! Bigger me! I want to join your training!” the Baby Blue exclaims.</p>
<p>Next thing you know. “Training” turned into a playful, magical spar between Skies and the Star Bitties.</p>
<p>“Hey, can you teach me a little magic?” you ask, a little envious. </p>
<p>“Sure, ” Ink chimes in.</p>
<p>“You have kindness as a soul trait. How about we teach you some green magic, ” Dream suggests.</p>
<p>The rest of the group agrees.</p>
<p>“Magic is about intent. For healing magic, you need the intent to want to help and heal. For shield or barrier magic, you need the intent to protect or stop a person or object, ” Dream elaborates.</p>
<p>They have you work on your intent for what’s left of your break since you don't have a lot of time to master magic before you need to get act to work. </p>
<p>“So same time tomorrow for more magic lessons?” You ask Skies and the Star Bitties. You understand with the little time you have, you won't master magic right away.</p>
<p>“Of course, human friend!” Skies agrees.</p>
<p>The Star Bitties also agree happy to spend some time outside of their current home. </p>
<p>“See you tomorrow then, ” You tell Skies.</p>
<p>Your break is almost over so you need to get back to work with the bitties soon. They reclaim the same spots as the walk before. Then the four of you head back to the bitty shop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Shopping trip after work what should Reader buy first?<br/>A. A new wardrobe.<br/>B. Something to personalize their apartment (list an example of something you want in the apartment)<br/>C. Bitty stuff for fostering (or for the tiny freeloader)<br/>D. Other (put suggestions in the comments)</p>
<p>Bitty Romance. Do you want to see Reader attempt to romance some bitties in this story? (Note: it will just be romance. I’m probably not going to write in any lemons. If yes, this would be a long-term goal, not a sudden and spontaneous fling with a bitty. I’m okay with whatever, but some readers did ask.)<br/>A. Yes<br/>B. Maybe I need more context (ask any questions you may have for clarification.)<br/>C. Hard no. Platonic bitty relations only.</p>
<p>Also, what about some Bitty x Bitty relationships? (humanoid or monster bitties)<br/>A. Yes<br/>B. More context<br/>C. No</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>